


When The End Is Near

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x20, F/M, Missing Scene, wedding episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Just a small fic , with a missing dialogue in the wedding episode 6x20.





	When The End Is Near

This was it. The Black Fairy's curse was here, ready to be spread around all Storybrook. A few minutes earlier Emma and Killian had vowed to love eternally and protect each other and now they had to watch their happiness being destroyed again. They all knew that this curse was going to be the toughest one they had ever faced but still they held onto hope. Until the last minutes, they were standing together holding tight their loved ones before being separated from them for who knows how long?

Emma's hand rest on Killian's chest, his good hand around her waist of her wedding gown and their faces still touching each other without realizing that the curse would be on them any minute now.

"Swan, it's coming" He said with a trembling voice. Emma touched his chick, hand bringing his face close.

"Wherever we end up we are going to win. I love you" She said as she pressed her red lips on his. The newlywed couple confessed their love to each other for the last time before the curse hit. The last thing they remember was that a black cloud covered them and took them with it.

When he woke up in the Enchanted Forest he took a few minutes to realize that his arms were empty from her presence. Fear and sadness filled his heart. But deep down he only knew one thing. He was going to find his true love again, his wife.


End file.
